A problem that occurs in socketing semiconductor devices which are made on film, is that since the film is dimensionally unstable, it expands and contracts not only as a result of temperature changes, but also with changes in ambient humidity, whereby mismatch occurs because the film and the socket are made from different materials having different thermal and moisture problems and properties. The invention concerns the minimization of such mismatch in order to optimize mating registration between the film and the socket.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,479 a fixture for a segment of film strip, in which the film is located between pins or posts projecting from one part of the fixture and which engage in openings in the other part. There is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,526, a two part carrier for a film mounted semiconductor, in which square posts on one part are sized to fit sprocket holes in the film in order to align it with the carrier. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,604 discloses a re-usable fixture for a film mounted semiconductor device having lugs which are positioned to project through sprocket holes in the film and are located so that wedge shaped protrusions of the lugs overlie the film. The film carrying means described in the three patent specifications mentioned above, are intended for holding the film in position, only temporarily, while certain manufacturing steps are carried out thereupon so that the problem of socketing, for permanent use, a film mounted semiconductor device, and in particular the problems outlined above, with which the present invention is concerned, are accordingly not addressed in these specifications.